Law and order: Revelations
by superman42
Summary: before you flame me, or criticize, this is my view on Benson. SVU is not elite, they are ineffectual. and Liv looks to be on the verge of a breakdown. i did not care for stabler and viewed Olivia's sergeant rank as undeserved and she shoots tucker's family, not the suspect's, my mistake.


Law and order: Revelations

Olivia got a call late at night about a rape case. A girl, about 17, named Stacy had been drugged, undressed and left with severe bruising. "Great, do we know if anyone heard or saw anything?" asked Olivia to Detective Tutuola. "no, the alarm went off, signs of forced entry, usual M.O".

"excuse me if i call bullshit" said Rollins, as she began canvassing the scene.

3 men came forward and confirmed Olivia's suspicions. "3 witnesses, any other evidence?" asked Liv. "other then broken glass, nothing." said Rollins.

one of the witnesses approached Olivia and said that a white van was spotted near the building, license plate couldn't be seen however. "thanks" said liv. they headed back to the precint.

"His name is Nathan Andrews, a local music artist, prints match the broken glass, Taru ran it for blood and we also have a sement match."

"DNA can be fabricated and the glass could've been cleaned"

Rollins looked at Liv quizzically. "it was a while back, i sent a kid to lock up by accident and he fabricated my DNA"

"when was this?" asked Rollins

"5-6 years ago, back when Stabler was still with me"

"miss him much?" asked Rollins

"no... not at all, he was a loose cannon. to be honest, he was chained to the job, at least i go home. brutality on suspects, i mean, as a partner, he was great, and tenacious but had a sadistic side. i always wondered if he fantasised about killing the perp. and i thought i was bad" said Olivia

(reference season 1 of L&O SVU throught 12)

"we all have our off days" said Rollins

"off days? off his meds most likely" said Olivia, referring to when Elliot almost beat the shit out of his son, if only to prove the kids point.

the truth is, olivia had grown tired of Elliot and was relieved that he was gone. a stone she no longer had to bear. When cragen gave her command, she felt a sense of fear, but it had come out all right.

"so, shall we go to barba?" asked Rollins.

things went downhill from there

"I can't convict on this evidence. witnesses?

Olivia mentioned the 3 that they found near the building

"bring them in, we need to make this case bulletproof and-...liv? where is our perp?"

all eyes turned to Liv, who had just got off the phone and was rather amicable for once.

"Our John Doe has been caught and is being processed, he's a match"

"and the vic?"

Olivia said that she had been questioned the night before by Fin and Rollins.

"bag him, lets get this case closed.

The trial came and Stacy testified.

"at first, it was nice. I had a chance to relax before school and decided to have a few beers. i guess i drank too much, because i passed out. next thing you know, i'm at home, my head hurts, there's broken glass, and i'm bleeding down "there", she said, obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

Barba stood up

"you said that it was the night before your exam. what exam exactly?

"Objection" said the defense

"let me rephrase, you said that this was the first night for you to unwind. how much stress are you under usually?"

Stacy said that she was under a metric ton

"the morning is usually me up at 8:00, running to my classes. I have to dash into the shower, get dressed, cram for class, run back and get what sleep i can, run back to class, study some more and-" she said pausing for breath "not once be able to rest or worse comes to worse, go to the restroom. the schedule is so strict that i damn near pissed my pants in class once. i asked the teacher to let me go but she refused and when i did rush in, some dude forced me to give him a BJ, halfway through, i couldn't hold it anymore and let loose, so yes, i wanted this chance to relax, maybe get a quickie, is that so wrong?

The courtroom was silent, save for the judge. "that was WAY too much information ma'am, we'll take a short recess"

Stacy left the bench and, suddenly felling somewhat queasy, rushed to the restroom and ran into the stall.

unfortunately, the mic was on so everyone could hear her. for 3 hours. the judge tried deathly hard not to laugh. then Stacy started screaming. squishy sounds could be heard, faintly

a few hours later, Liv, greatly worried asked her to come out.

"you've been in there for 3 hours, come on...Stacy?"

Liv opened the door and found Stacy on the floor, bleeding

"I..don't feel so good" she said, as she passed out. Liv looked and she saw blood, and lots of it. "what the fuck?" she said. then she noticed the Mira-Lax in Stacy's hand

"oh for the love of god!" exclaimed Olivia ash she rushed out.

Liv turned to Rollins. "she's dead, and um...have taru send a hazmat team. find who gave her the laxatives and arrest him, he's now a murder suspect.

Rollins traced Stacy's cell and found the location: Central park, building number 43

"police, open up" the SWAT team busted in the door, before the suspect could be caught and before Rollins could react, a bomb went off.

"ROLLINS!" yelled Olivia. the buildings next to 43 shattered like glass.

The SWAT team was dead, Rollin's body was liquified and the suspect was in the wind

All Olivia could do was scream. she traced the man's cell, tracked him down and damn near shot him. Fin raced to her. "liv, put the gun down...take it easy." Liv meanwhile, was starting to form tunnel vision. her eyes were bloodshot, fixed on the killer. she pulled the trigger.

1 month later at IAB

"Olivia Benson, you are hereby removed from SVU. your Status as Sergeant notwithstanding, you demonstrated callous disregard for life and ignored a direct order to stand down. you are unfit for duty and as of now, you are no longer part of this precint, turn in your shield" said Tucker. Olivia took a moment to process this and turned in her badge, her gun and left.

Putting her house in order, she decided to pay Tucker a vist.

"how long has she been in there?" asked fin. "olivia was in a straitjacket, screaming.

"we found her, in a pool of blood, having shot the supect's family."

Fin looked at Liv and with great heartache, shut the door.


End file.
